


Parking lot | Mork x Sun

by lostinbl



Series: Tumblr prompts [3]
Category: Dark Blue Kiss (TV), เพื่อนแก้เหงา | Blue Kiss - hideko_sunshine
Genre: Cute, Fighting, M/M, i guess, mork gets turned on, sun beats some ass, warning for homophobic slurs, who can blame him tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinbl/pseuds/lostinbl
Summary: Because we heard about Sun's past but were left in the dark.
Relationships: Mork/Sun (Dark Blue Kiss), Mork/Sun (Kiss Me Again)
Series: Tumblr prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555300
Comments: 12
Kudos: 292





	Parking lot | Mork x Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for homophobic slurs.

Mork promised Sun he would stop fighting. He promised he would stay calm and let somebody else handle it. He promised he would be better. But right now, as he was looking into the eyes of the man who just so very blatantly called Sun a fag, he was starting to regret his promise. Mork had been out and about just doing his business with Sun and Rain when three men walked over. Mork doesn’t think they were being obvious with Sun, not really. They were walking side by side on their way to the car, groceries in their hands. They didn’t touch each other, the only sign of affection being the wide smiles on their faces. And yet somehow that was enough. The men pranced over with their ugly faces twisted in disgusted grimaces.

Mork could handle being called names at. He could handle being threatened, belittled or whatever it was that the men wanted to do. What he couldn’t handle, however, was someone calling names at the people he loved. He rarely took a stance for himself but for Sun? Always. Mork lets go of the bags in his hands, letting them fall down to the ground. They’re almost at the car. Rain backs away with shock in his eyes, not accustomed to the hate Mork has already gotten used to. Mork’s hands curl into fists as he takes a step closer to the men. His eyes are blasting with rage.  
“What did you just say? Say it again!” Mork yells at the men, his face in a furious grimace. Something about the aura he’s giving off is enough to make the men hesitate. The men are older than Mork, in a worse shape than Mork and he’s sure they’re a lot less experienced than he is. One of the men wearing a Hawaiian shirt takes the slightest of steps back. The frontman is the only one who despite the traces of fear in his eyes decides to keep going.  
“I called him a fag! What are you gonna do about it huh? You wanna stand up for your little boyfriend??!” the man yells cracking his knuckles. The two guys on both sides join in on the barking. Rain looks at the men and bites his lip. They shouldn’t have said that, Mork is going to beat them into a pulp. They should not have said that.  
And just like Rain expected, Mork’s face twists in anger and he leaps forward ready to slam his fist against whatever he can hit.

“MORK!” Sun’s voice booms loud and clear through the parking lot. Mork freezes on the spot. Rain’s eyes widen in surprise. Sun’s standing there, several meters away from Mork. He’s not touching him or restraining him in any way, he simply called out the man’s name and it was enough. Mork stopped on the spot, his fist already in the air, his face furious. But after hearing Sun’s voice he does not move.  
Calmly, Sun pushes his groceries into the arms of a very flabbergasted Rain and turns around walking towards the men. Mork bites his teeth together as he brings his arms down. He takes a step back. Sun’s hand lands on his shoulder and with a gentle squeeze Mork calms down.  
“Let’s go”, Sun says in that very specific tone of his. It’s a tone he only uses in situations like these, the tone that says ‘trust me and don’t do anything stupid’. Mork glares at the men, spits in their direction and starts walking away, Sun’s hand still on his shoulder. Rain stays still. With eyes wide he looks at just how easily Sun can drag Mork away. Or, he thinks, drag is not the right word, it’s more escorting than it is dragging.

The man in the middle laughs, his voice sounding distinctly similar to that of a strangled cat.  
“Look at that!! Little wife being taken away by his husband!!” the man ridicules the two moving figures. Sun’s hold on Mork’s shoulder tightens. Neither one of them turns around.  
Apparently the men are not yet satisfied. They came here looking for an easy fight and that’s what they are determined to get. Rain, being the only one still facing the men sees their movement before anyone else.  
“Mork!” he calls out instinctively as he sees the man lunging forward. Mork turns on his heels, his fists ready but Sun beats him to it. To everyone’s surprise, he pushes Mork out of the way and with a loud crack lets his fist connect with the culprit’s nose. The man wails in pain as he doubles over. Sun stands in front of Mork his fists up and ready. Rain has seen Sun fight before, of course he has. When Sun was a teenager he would constantly get into fights and more often than not, he would win. Mork, on the other hand, has never seen Sun as much as kill a fly. He has heard of Sun’s past but he thought it was all bullshit. And yet, as Sun charges forward, Mork can tell it’s not the first time he has done so.

It takes less than twenty seconds for the men to scramble up to their feet wailing in pain as they run away. Sun’s standing where the men were, his back to Mork, his chest rising barely any faster than normal. Sun turns around and rubs his knuckles seemingly deep in thought. Mork stays still, his wide eyes looking at Sun. Sun raises his head his eyebrows in a frown only to meet Mork’s eyes. A smile climbs up to his lips and soon he’s beaming at Mork.  
“Thank you. I’m glad you listened to me”, Sun beams as he ruffles Mork’s hair. Mork looks after him as he walks towards the car. Sun exchanges a few words with his brother but Mork is too far gone to hear what he says.  
“Are you coming?” Sun calls out. Mork gulps and snaps out of it. He clears his throat and picks up the grocery bags from the ground, desperately praying that his pants are loose enough to hide the newly formed bumb in his crotch.


End file.
